Batman: The Revenge of the Revengers Official
by phatus
Summary: Batman must take out his arch enemies for one final time before he can retire


Batman Aarkham City part 1: the revenge of the revengers

Chapter 1: Ivy League YALE, poison

Bruce Wayne was getting ready for the big exam at yale university, he was walking in the biodome but the movie was no where to be sene only pauly was there to help with study. He sat at the first desk and began his legal study notes when a loud bang was heard from the roof. He look up to seee but not see because she was gone.  
Poison ivy...

she was here with the revengers and they were ready to take ihm down with a big fell swoop...  
Batman was going to be dead...

he got to the fire poole and got to the batcave in the nick of time only before a big explosion took outt he whole campus.  
He pyt on his batgear and got in the batcar and gripped the batsteearing weehl

"this day I vow to stop yuou poison ivy and joker (note; he dies at the end of the next bit remember 2 put that in)  
from this day on is BATMAN REVENGE DAY and I will run after you till the world stops if i have to"

he put his foot down on the bat asscelerator and took off from the cave into the water to arkham assylum off the coast.. the battle is begun.

Chapter 2: the downfall of the revenegers untilt he end

the batcar got to the assylum and drov eup the edge to the prison. penguin man was there and his army of emperor was ready to attakc manbat. but he was 2 fast for penguin and threw the batwing and cut his face off in one punch. The penguin fell from the assylum into the sea and drowned. Batman got on the roof and flew back to the city of detroit.  
Now that he was in Arhkam city he had the last boss to fight, the joker. Jack nicholson could not be contacted so he went on the big tall tower to have a look out..  
"wherever you are joker.. I'll find you.. you hear me? I'LL FIND YOU! PAULY WAS INNOCENT YOU SCUM!"  
the wind blew his cape and the rain started, the dramatic was just like the movie I love that sene in the movie.

He saw the joker of 53rd street and ran after him. Joker ran off so batman kept running after him faster and faster, he caught him at the rubbish dump and they were standing over the huge trash crusher compactor. THe rain was falling and the wind was menacing and make batman feel good.

"you will pay for what you did joker"  
"batman you never hurt unharmed man, no matter how evil"  
"so I give u this gUN"  
he handed joker the gun and then had permission to kick him into the trash were he was crushed really hard just enough to die but was her dead? he was dead to answer tha tqustion joker was fully dead and nothing to bring him back.

The batsignal called out for girl in burning building to save but he didnt go. it was time for poison ivy and the joker at the big tower final showodwn

Cjhapter 3: the joker didnt die

now that the joker was dead batman had bigger problem like poison ivy and joker and the crocodile guy from arkham assylum.  
the got in the car and drove up the building, up the side and in the stairs until he was at the top. All the bad guys were waiting,  
"YOU are a fool to cum here batman, you will be vanquished once and fora all"  
"Its a shame joker, i never really found you funny" badman replied he then kicked him off the edge too fast for the others to stop him, joker fell down on a taxi that aexploded "hes not gonna be in the next story" batman said with a smirk to show he was bieing funny"  
"but the others grabbed him" and tried to hold him down" but batman had his secrte weapon, the batjetback that let him fly out.  
the onlyway to be safe was to stop these guys now so batman called general zetta and called in tactical nuke on the map it ended everything really fast and they died and so did many innocents but the main threat was over batman was save the day once and for all

this is the last story of batman i will do because he retires after this story. dc comics are stp[[oing his storys.

chatper 4: the end of the end, the final ending

batman was relaxing on the front porch with casey jones, he sipped on a beer and watched the cars go past. then joker jumped down!

J"OKER! why are you BACK! I STOPPED YOU LAST TIME!" batman yelled really fastloud "you cant stop what is arelady dead batman" said joker (ghost)  
batman got his proton pack and sucked him up in time for the credits to roll

FIN

MMXI MIRRAMAX STUDIOS Batman: Revenge of the Revengers - The Motion Picture Script

Written by David Phatus


End file.
